The One Real Thing
by KrystalKayne
Summary: All she had to do was say goodbye to one person; but she dreaded it with all her being. Could everything she's been keeping secret for years finally be let out?


Beth paced up and down the same spot in one of the arena corridors; her eyes remaining fixed on the ground as she fiddled with her fingers. She'd just finished saying goodbye to everybody she needed to, but there was still just one person she needed to track down, but in ways was procrastinating about doing so. She just couldn't find the courage to do it. She'd known the guy for years and she'd already said goodbye once when she got moved up to the main roster; and that was bad enough. Sighing heavily, the blonde finally gave up on just standing there and slowly headed in the direction of the locker rooms. Biting down against her lower lip, her eyes fell upon the name of the man she'd been avoiding the past little while – Damien Sandow; well... she called him Aaron but that was the name that shone on a gold plate that sat at eye level (for most) on the door. Inhaling a deep breath, she lifted her hand and softly brushed her knuckles across the wooden panelling of the door; fighting the urge to just run away.

"**Aaron?"**

She called out hesitantly, sucking her lower lip into her mouth; the blonde let out a belittle sigh before knocking again, but nothing happened. She just stood there; like an idiot, staring at the door. Shaking her head, the diva went to turn on her heels and leave, only to have her attention caught by the opening of the door. Turning back swiftly; a small smile formed on her lips – he was there! Taking a second, the diva realized he was wearing nothing but a towel... Oops? Blushing lightly, Beth turned away, trying to stop herself from laughing. Mind you, this sort of thing happened many a time back in OVW, but for some reason this time it felt different, almost awkward.

"**I see I've come at the wrong time, I'll come back later.."**

"**No, it's fine dollface, gimme a sec"**

That was all Aaron said before disappearing back into his locker room, not even bothering to shut the door – and that was normally a bad thing to do when Beth was around; she was the curious type. Stepping forward, the blonde peered around the door and watched the now WWE Superstar change; unable to stop herself from scoffing. She could see the tattoo Shelly and herself made him get one time when he was drunk still proudly displayed on his ass.

"**You bloody creeper!"**

Aaron teased; shaking his head as he casually got to a more appropriate state. He'd always been able to sense when someone was watching; namely Beth.

"**Hey! You didn't mind back in OVW"**

She murmured in response, stepping into his locker room and leaning herself up against the wall just beside. _Now for the hard part. _Inhaling a deep breath, the blonde lowered her gaze to the floor and tried to find the right words for this. Something as simple as saying "goodbye" wasn't good enough; not for Aaron. She fought back the tears as they began to gather in her eyes – this was definitely harder than she'd originally anticipated. Being lost in her own little world, she hadn't heard the superstars footsteps coming in her direction until he was more or less right by her side. Biting down against her lower lip, the diva opted to avoid any form of eye contact.

Aaron huffed outwards. Something was up; he could tell. She always got this way when something was wrong. Using his finger tip, he tilted the blonde's head up; more or less forcing her to make eye contact. Tilting his own head slightly to the side, he allowed a quiet sigh to pass his lips.

"**What's wrong, dollface?"**

"**Nothing's wrong.. This is just harder to do than I'd thought it be"**

"**What is?"**

"**To say goodbye"**

The room went quiet at that; both of them bowing their heads almost in unison. He'd almost forgotten this was Beth's last night in the WWE possibly forever, it tugged at his heart strings.

"**A bit of déjà vu, huh?"**

"**Just a little"**

She couldn't even manage to crack a smile at that – she knew he was trying to lighten the mood, but she just couldn't bring herself to smile. Biting down against her lower lip, the Buffalo native focused her gaze on Aaron's eyes. His dark, chocolate brown, hypnotizing eyes. Losing herself to her thoughts momentarily; she wrapped an arm around her stomach and just continued to stare. Aaron must've done the same because he didn't say a word; or move. After a little while, Beth found herself returning to the harsh reality that was life; blinking rapidly and shaking her head which triggered Aaron's own return to reality.

"**..anyways; umm... Goodbye.. I guess"**

With that, she turned to leave. Walking out the door; the diva lowered her head and wandered hastily down the hall. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. Ever since he'd been brought up to the main roster, her feelings for him had returned – not that he ever knew she'd had feelings for him in the process. Pressing her teeth down against her lower lip, the blonde sighed and slowed her pace as her thoughts began to take over.

Aaron huffed outwards; lightly thumping his fist against the frame of his door before resting it against the wood and then leaning his head up against it. History seemed to be repeating itself. Something eerily similar had happened when Beth left OVW for the 2nd time. Zoning out briefly, the superstar's eyes blinked rapidly before realizing the vivacious blonde was actually gone. Stepping out of his locker room; he could see her down the hall but couldn't quite bring himself to run after her. What would he say exactly?

"**I'mma miss you, B!"**

He blurted out; obviously not thinking before he spoke. He tended to do that – a lot. Recoiling slightly, the superstar just shook his head to himself and returned to the confines of his locker room. Way to make a dick of himself.

Beth stopped almost dead in her tracks at that. Did she hear him correctly? Honestly? He never missed anybody; not even his own parents – which she was sure was a lie, but you could never tell, not with Aaron. Her eyebrow arched upwards in confusion; now she was more curious than anything. Biting down on her lower lip, the diva turned to find Aaron nowhere to be seen and his locker room door shut.

"**...here goes nothin'"**

She murmured to herself as she walked back up to his door; exhaling a deep breath before she brushed her knuckles across the panelling again. Stepping back, Beth waited patiently for the door to open, which seemed to take a while. Sighing heavily, she brushed the tips of her fingers through her hair and lowered her gaze to the ground; losing herself to her thoughts only to be snapped out of it moments later by the opening of the door and the harsh sound of Aaron's voice.

"**What?"**

All Beth did in response was stare at him; her eyes remaining fixed on his. Now was as good a time as any in all honesty. With that thought in mind, she near-lunged forwards and attached her lips to his; her hands cupping his neck as her eyes fell shut.

Aaron was completely taken aback by Beth's actions; his arms out at the sides, unsure of where he should put them. After a little while, he succumb to the situation; his arms wrapping around the blonde's small frame, one hand resting on the small of her back and the other on the back of her neck. Stepping into her slightly, the superstar ran his hands up and down her sides teasingly before allowing them to finally rest on the back of her hips, pulling them into his own.

The kiss last for a few minutes before the diva instigated its end, biting down against Aaron's lower lip as she pulled away. Her chest heaved lightly at the lack of oxygen, her cheeks flushing a light crimson colour as she bit down against her lip and bowed her head. Butterflies had steadily fluttered within her stomach throughout the duration of the kiss which hadn't exactly been premeditated.

"**That was some goodbye"**

The superstar murmured with a quiet chuckle, running his fingers back through his hair before brushing a lock of Beth's sun-kissed hair back behind her hair before cupping the side of her face gently with her palm; unable to wipe the smile from his face. It's not every day that a beautiful woman kissed you like that.

"**I try my best"**

She mused in reply, giggling quietly to herself as she allowed her hands to slide down the superstars' waist; lightly digging the tips of her acrylic nails into his skin. She hadn't had these feelings for a while; but they'd always been there, only she chose to bury them as deep as possible. Her plan all along had been to never let him know. Yeah, the used to have the whole 'friends with benefits' dealio; but for her it'd developed into more than that – not that she'd ever told him. She could never bring herself too.

Aaron sighed quietly; running his thumb across her cheek as he caught her gaze.

"**This doesn't have to be goodbye you know?"**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**...this is what I mean"**

With those words barely leaving his lips, he leant forwards; pressing his lips against hers delicately to somewhat clarify his intentions. Wrapping his arms tightly around the blonde's waist, the superstar inhaled and pulled away leaving Beth flustered and almost breathless. A quiet, giddy laugh passed the blonde's lips as she rested her forehead against Aaron's chin.

"**Do you mean, what I think you mean?"**

"**Depends... What do you think I mean?"**

"**...you w- want to be more than just friends?"**

"**Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner"**

Aaron murmured, before nudging the blonde's nose with his own only to cheekily sneak another kiss.

Beth giggled childishly at the superstars antics; her face scrunching up as she pulled away, her thoughts already drumming up all the negative things that accompanied what Aaron wanted. A belittled sigh passed her lips as she lowered her head; resting it against his chest.

"**What's wrong, dollface?"**

"**..I'm leaving, remember?"**

Way to put a downer on the mood. Sighing to himself, Aaron merely wrapped his arms around the blonde's small frame, pulling her body in close to his own.

"**That matters why?"**

"**I won't be able to see you very much.."**

"**Well, there's always video chat... and I can call you every day"**

"**But that's not the same... and I can't exactly do this over the phone or on video chat..."**

She huffed before lifting her head and resting her hand on the side of his face; stretching upwards before planting her lips on his a lot rougher than before. Slipping her tongue into his mouth, allowing it to wrestle with his own as her body rolled lightly against his. Shifting her arms so they wrapped around his neck, Beth slowly pushed the superstar back into his locker room so they didn't draw attention. Carefully directing him over to the sofa, the blonde forced him to sit down, managing to not break the kiss as she sat herself down in his lap; her legs either side of his.

Aaron obliged without complaint – who wouldn't? Allowing his hands to rest on the back of the blonde's hips, the superstar pulled her in closer, their upper body's pressed up against one another. After a little while, the superstar caught Beth's lower lip between his teeth and pulled back.

"**..that's true."**

He murmured with a goofy smile; brushing a lock of her hair out of her face.

"**..means I can't do this either.."**

He added, lifting her off of his lap slightly and laying to the side; allowing his body to gently rest on top of hers before staring into her eyes; those pretty, ocean-blue eyes. After a few seconds, he delicately pressed his lips to hers; his hand resting on her side before running it up slowly, taking the material of her shirt with it. He felt her shiver beneath him; a small smile flicking onto the corners of his lips as he let out a contented sigh before pulling away and resting to the side of her.

"**That's true too.."**

Beth murmured, biting down against her lower lip as she rested her arm across her stomach and shuffling over a little ways so Aaron had more space. The pair just laid there for a while in complete silence; the only sound able to be heard was that of their breathing. After a little while, Aaron took Beth's hand in his; intertwining their fingers together as a small smile curved his lips.

"**We could make this... us work, you know"**

"**I know. But before 'us' goes any further, there's something I need to say"**

"**..and what might that be, dollface?"**

"**I uhh, I've had feelings for you for a while now.."**

"**Really?"**

"**Yeah; since 2004, 2005.."**

"**...you're kidding, right?"**

Beth merely responded with a slight shake of her head as she sucked her lower lip into her mouth and allowed a quiet sigh to pass her lips. The fact she'd managed to hide her feelings for so long was no easy feat. There'd been so many times back in OVW she'd wanted to jump his bones after a segment but knew she couldn't. Exhaling a shaky; the diva pushed herself up into a sitting position only to be stopped as Aaron's hand rested on her midsection and lay back down.

"**Wh—Why didn't you ever tell me?"**

"**I—I—I don't actually know"**

"**I really wish you had"**

"**Whys that?"**

"**Because if you had... You would've been Mrs. Stevens by now.."**

**The blonde's eyebrow arched upwards slightly in confusion. What did he mean by that exactly?**

"**...huh?"**

"**Well, in all honesty.. The first time I ever saw you in OVW, it was kinda a love at first sight thing for me"**

"**Really?"**

"**Mhmm"**

Before Beth had any chance to respond; Aaron captured her lips with his own, exhaling contently against her lips as he shifted his body so she was half leaning against hers, his hand resting on her hip. After a minute or so, he pulled away; nuzzling her nose with his own before stealing another quick kiss and propping himself up on his elbow.

"**So.. we gonna do this?"**

"**Yeah, we are"**

Beth replied, a rather large smile forming on her lips as she buried herself into Aaron's upper body; her hand resting on his chest.

This seemed to be a perfect case of when one door closes, another always opens. Even though the blonde was leaving WWE – and possibly for good – good had come of it and the feelings she'd had for best friend were reciprocated. Never had she imagined in her wildest dreams that this would _ever_ happen. She'd never thought Aaron had wanted to be more than just friends – guess that'd be the last time she'd just assume things. With that in mind; Beth let out a contented sigh, her lips pressing against his skin briefly before she cuddled into his torso; her arms wrapping around him softly as her eyes fluttered closed.

This could only be a sign that things would get better from here on out.


End file.
